1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system configured to display images on a display and output sound through earphones or headphones, and an information processing method using the information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is popular to listen to sound such as music through earphones or headphones while viewing images such as video on a portable display unit.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-70094 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-205892 disclose a technology of detecting a rotation of the head of a listener, controlling sound image localization based on the result of the detection, and localizing the sound image in a predetermined position outside the head of the listener, when the listener is listening to music through earphones or headphones.
Furthermore, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-93700 discloses a technology of localizing the sound image in a predetermined position on a display panel when an image and sound is reproduced.